


Hunter

by Brigid_Wolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I don't really know - Freeform, Other, Some of the monsters are mentioned, maybe it's their emotional state of mind???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigid_Wolf/pseuds/Brigid_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something I thought of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter

It's hard. Being a hunter, probably never having the chance to settle down. And of course, the monsters. The ones that won't give up until it gets what it wants. The demons, the werewolves, the angels, the ghosts, the dragons, the levithans, the shapeshifters, the reapers. All of them, seemingly never-ending. Always multiplying. Killing, eating and harming. Some you kill, but others escape. But one will always be out there..


End file.
